


Shh, everything's alright

by orphan_account



Series: South Park Drabbles and Oneshots [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: 100 word challenge, M/M, Short, Tweek doesn't like thunderstorms, oof - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fluff100 word challengeoops





	Shh, everything's alright

Thunderstorms are not a common occurrence in South Park. All the more reason for Tweek to be afraid of them.

With trembling hands and tears pricking in his eyes, he dialed a familiar number.

Ringing, ringing,

“Tweek?”

“C-craig?”

“I’ll be right over,” His voice had a softness to it that soothed Tweek.

Soon enough, Craig was at his window.

The taller boy embraced Tweek and wrapped them in blankets.

“Shh, shh, It’s okay, Tweek, this is okay, everything is fine,”

The brown haired boy rubbed circles into the shorter boy’s back.

“Craig?”

“Yea?”

“I love you,”

“I love you, too,”


End file.
